Finding What's Missing
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: AU: Axel has left Roxas in Twilight Town for Radiant Garden to get his veterinary license, he needs to find who he is though, if he doesn't, he's not going to be able to come back to Roxas, and then where will he be? This was written to fill in the blanks of my Axel's hiatus on tumblr.


**Finding What's Gone Missing**

**Day 1**

Axel let out a sigh as he turned his attention away from his classmate, they were good friends of course, but he was still distracted, even after the pep talk he'd been given on the train… well it might have been a pep talk, Scratch was probably just yelling at him, but he took it as a pep talk.

The red head realized that he zoned out the entire train ride. He hadn't even bothered to eat dinner or breakfast the next morning. He was a total zombie until the train lurched to a stop in Radiant Garden, the only reason he realized that however was the fact he'd lurched and hit his head on the window beside him. "Ow, fucker!" he reached up and held his head, blinking the stars back as he looked around, realizing Scratch was in another set of clothes and gathering her things to disembark from the train.

"You coming you lazy ass? Our ride should be here." Looking up the red head noticed Scratch walking to the exit of the train and he let out a sigh, he got up and grabbed his duffle bag, tossing it over his shoulder as he grabbed his rolling luggage and violin then head for the exit after her.

"Cool thing. Hey Flame-head, this is Demyx, he's an old friend of mine. Demyx this is-"

"You didn't tell me you were bringing Axel! What the hell happened to that other tool you said you were bringing?" Axel was speechless as Demyx walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hadn't seen the musical blonde since he was seventeen before he'd moved away from Radiant garden, the two had been fast friends in the music department. "Hey Ax, it looks like a cat's got your tongue."

"It does. Why didn't you ever call me you little shit?" Axel asked, his somber tone lightening with the others presence.

"Well, you know how it is Axel. I got busy, I moved around a bit. Shit hit the fan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, mom died a couple weeks back. That's why I'm renting out rooms in the house; so I can pay for some shit, ya know?" Axel nod his head and pat the others shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that man. I guess things are simply hitting the fan everywhere huh?"

"Hey, what the hell happened Ax? By this point you'd be playing your violin on the street corner. Did you ever get to go pro?" Axel shook his head, looking down with a small smile. "What happened?"

"Heh, a fucked up decision that screwed up the rest of my life." Axel reached down and grabbed his bags, walking to the blondes' car trunk and setting his things down. "How about I save the sob story for a little later? I've, uh, got some shit to figure out."

Three hours, a fairly long car ride later and a few tears Axel had managed to tell Demyx everything from his departure of Radiant Garden to his less than triumphant return to the city he'd loved before he'd had to leave to escape his parents. "I don't get it man, why not just room with your parents while you go through the course?"

"Because that's the problem, I'm too much of a freeloading child. I've got to fucking change, I just don't know how. I mean, I know how I used to be, you know how I used to be. But all this crap going on with me is screwing up everything with Roxas and I. I need to get straightened out."

"Uhuh…. And how long is this course you're taking? Because you've only got that to figure it out, right?" Demyx asked from his spot on the couch, stretched out with his sitar in his lap as Axel simply nod his head looking down. "Fuck man, you look like a kicked puppy. And I'd know, I've seen a couple of them around town. Alright pal, I'll help you out under one condition."

"Yeah?" Axel looked up, feeling hopeful as Demyx plucked at a few strings on his sitar, a smile on his face.

"You got to play with me in the music fest in two weeks, then, and only then… will I let you go back to your boyfriend to see if you've even got one to go back to, got it?" Axel thought about it and let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping a little more.

"I haven't picked up my violin in almost a year man. How the hell am I going to do that?"

"Fucking hell! Stop acting like a homeless dog you shit! Pick up the fucking thing, tune it and play! This is what your problem is." Demyx growled as he got up and pointed to the violin case on the floor beside the other. "It's where you got everything! Your confidence, your 'fuck you because I can do this shit' attitude you had! That violin got you through all the shit in your life and it's always been there for you! No wonder you're a snivelling little baby, you haven't been listening to your music you asshole!" Demyx stalked over and leaned down, picking up the case he shoved it into Axels' chest with a scowl on his face. "Tune it and play or I'm kicking you out with it to busk and I won't let you back in until you've busked enough to pay for your room and board."

"Dem! That's like, three hundred bucks for two weeks! I could get an apartment for less."

"Well, you've got a decision to make, don't you Red?" Demyx hummed, sitting back down and toying with his sitar. "We're musical people Axel. If we don't have our music, we don't have anything. We're not ourselves. You're the one that told me that, remember?" Axel shook his head. "I never thought I'd be the one to remind you of that Axel." Demyx let out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his head.

"It's like a bike man, I'll go get my tuner so get the strings back into place, alright?" Demyx got up with a small eye roll and head to find his tuner as Axel slowly reached down and pulled his violin case up onto his lap.

Once the case was open Axel gently removed the velvet cloth from the top of the polished wood and he let out a small sigh, letting his fingers brush the smooth surface stained red and brown, giving it a very natural look. The bridge was gently placed in the bottom of the case with the resin and the polishing rag, the strings had been taken off completely and Axel had set them into their original bags and they were resting beside the bridge.

"Wow, when you said you hadn't played it in a year I thought it'd at least look… well better." Demyx chuckled weakly as he came back and tossed the tuner beside Axel on the love seat.

"It's been more like a couple years since I even opened the case actually… I think the last time I played I was nineteen." His voice sounded slightly hollow and Demyx let out a sigh.

"Fuck man, we've got to start you off from the beginning, don't we?" Demyx let out a sigh. "I'll go print off some basic violin sheet music for ya."

"No. Print off the hard stuff." Axel looked up, a small fire flickering in his green eyes. "I don't want to be coddled with this anymore, if I've got to hit the ground running I'm going to fall on my ass trying."

Demyx gave a little smirk and nod his head. "If you insist Ax." Hopping up the blonde head over to his desk-top in his computer room and found a bunch of songs he knew Axel could play and a couple new songs he wasn't sure about to try and throw the other a curve ball. His fingers flying over the keyboard and his eyes flitting all around his four monitors until he froze.

A low vibrato rang through the house and Demyx paused as the red head began playing a low, sad song that began ringing through the house. Long fingers moved towards the growing pile of music and Demyx tossed half of the songs into the recycle bin before going to print Vivaldi's four seasons for the red head. Once the printer was done Demyx stood up and moved his way into the living room, he grabbed a roll of tape and walked over to one of his walls, taping up the four seasons in order.

"Knock it off with the sad shit and play this." Demyx huffed, going to sit down and grabbing his Nintendo 3DS and popping in a game on silent as Axel moved over to the wall and scowled at the music.

"You've got to be kidding me. Vivaldi? Really Dem?"

"Yes, I want to hear me some seasons while I bash these monsters' heads in." He huffed, waving his hand at the red head and glared over the top of his gaming system. "Either play that or go out and busk for your room and board Ax." The red head set his violin back on his shoulder with a small sigh and turned to the difficult music, he hadn't moved his arm or fingers that quickly in years, how the heck was Demyx expecting him to- _'You asked for this you prick, now get it right and get it now. You used to toy around playing these pieces. They were nothing of a challenge to you.' _

The red head spent three hours on the pieces, going over them again and again until he had them perfect, at which time he turned around to find Demyx with headphones on, bagging his head to music he couldn't hear and jamming his thumbs into his Nintendo with his tongue sticking out of his mouth for concentration, a small plate of cheese and crackers beside him on the coffee table. Axel gladly walked over and snatched the plate and sat down for a small break, his fingers feeling like they were cramping. "So much for wanting to hear the seasons."

"Hey I got bored after the third round, you know my attention span Ax." Demyx had closed his game and flipped onto his stomach so he was looking at the other with a smile. "So at least you know you've still got _some_ talent. It's pretty good for your first day back." Reaching over Demyx grabbed a cracker and popped it into his mouth with a smile. "So, I think if you just listen to me Ax you'll be back to yourself in no time."

"And why's that Dem? You know something I don't?"

"Hell yeah I do. I've been thinking about it and I think that if you do nothing but eat, sleep play and go to school you should be totally fine by the time you've got to go back to your boyfriend to get him back."

"Listen Dem, can we not talk about Roxas? Please? I honestly feel like he's not going to like me that much when I get back no matter what. I've been an asshole to him and he deserves better."

"Hey, listen up red because I'm only going to say this once: If you truly love him, you'll go back there, strutting your red plumage like you used to, and you'll sweep him off of his feet! We've just got to get that cocky confidence back. We'll go out clubbing a few times before you leave."

"Dem, I can't go out clubbing and dancing with other guys. It'd feel weird."

"You'll do as your coach tells you to. We've got to make sure that flirty charm's workin' right and I'm not about to be your victim." They both spent a moment chuckling before Demyx got up and stretched, "Common Ax. I'll show you to your room so you can get some sleep, alright? We've got a long day showing your friend around town so she doesn't get lost and bug me during work to come and find her."

"Why do I have to show her around too?" Axel asked, scowling at his friend for treating him like a child with a bed time. "I haven't been to Radiant Garden in years and if I know you, you know where the party is right now."

"Of course I do Ax, but do you really think getting shit faced is the right thing to do right now?"

"You're the one who said I have to get out and flirt aimlessly." Demyx let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's a difference between making sure you've still got it and looking for a rebound Ax. I'll take you to a better party tomorrow night if you're still set on it, okay?" Axel rolled his eyes and followed Demyx into what he knew used to be the blondes room, stripped clear with only his bed, dresser and desk in the middle of the room. "I moved out a while ago but came back for a couple months. You'r lucky Kitty called or else I'd be heading back to Twilight Town by now."

Flopping back into the bed Axel looked up at Demyx with a raised eye. "That wouldn't have been so bad. Where the heck do ya think our train left? I've been living there since I left here." Axel stretched on the once familiar bed and flexed his fingers, allowing his muscles to relax. "I guess I'll see you in the morning Dem. If you need anything or to talk then just come and bug me alright?"

"Sure thing Ax." Demyx closed the door behind him and walked over to the red head, laying down beside him and just curling up. "Can we sleep together like we used to Ax? I'm tired of a big bed to myself." Axel scoot over a bit to give the other more room, not minding as Demyx rolled over and clung to his side. "I really just need someone to hold me for a while."

"Alright Dem, anything you'd like." It felt a little odd having Demyx curling into his side, his face hidden as the red heads fingers moved through his hair. Demyx had of course told him all about his mom and getting the news that she had died. He didn't want to miss so much with the other, but if his only childhood friend he had left needed to cry on his shoulder in a quiet room with just the two of them then he'd be fine with that.

"Axel, I'm starting to think that maybe this is a bad Idea. How am I supposed to do anything with all this stuff that's been left? Dad didn't even come to the service and now I'm supposed to tell the house and-" Axel let his hand slide from the others hair to his mouth and gently covered it with his fingers.

"Relax, Dem. Just go to sleep for right now. The make-up doesn't completely cover the bags under your eyes. I'm here and I'll help out alright? I've sold a house before so it won't be that hard, it's a nice place so it'll get snatched up fairly quickly for the right price." The red head let his hands move back through the others hair and rubbed a few times. "Just try to get some sleep for right now, alright?"

"One thing that I've noticed… is that you're more willing to cuddle." Demyx allowed himself a small yawn.

"Yeah, Roxas and I haven't really touched much in the last month. It's one of the things I really miss about him already." Axel mused, relaxing his neck as he did his best to think through how he was going to change.

**Day 7**

"Good job today Axel, at the rate you're going, you'll be back home in no time." Axel turned around to look at his instructor, the tall man had broad shoulders and he could tell that despite his scowl the man really was impressed. "Your employer obviously knew what he was doing, it's just a shame that he didn't have the correct papers in order."

"Its fine professor, I'm kind of glad that I'm here. I needed the break." Axel rubbed at the back of his head as he set the small puppy back onto its' feet with a smile, "He taught me everything he knows, it's just a shame I can't go back and work there once the program's done."

"Yes, that is unfortunate. The man's intentions were true, but unfortunately without the correct papers his entire business was rather illegal. You're simply lucky no one has filed charges against you, which would have put a damper on your career before it even takes off." The professor gave Axel a reassuring smile and pet the puppies head, its' new cast set firmly around its' front right leg. The instructor had watched over Axel's entire procedure and was rather surprized since the puppy had been yowling and crying in the other room before the red head retrieved him.

"Alright Axel, take Spike back into his kennel then give his owners a call and let them know." Nodding his head Axel scooped up the puppy and held it to his chest, the animal being no larger than his plethora of hair as it wiggled its' little black body.

"It's alright boy, you're just happy because all those pain killers you've got right now." Axel chuckled lightly as he got to the kennel and opened it to set the puppy down. "No more running out into the road like that either. You're lucky the car stopped before you were a little black pancake." Setting the small dog onto the soft blanket Axel rubbed him behind his ears before retracting his hand and latching the kennel shut again.

Axel moved over to the counter in the room and grabbed up a clip board containing the basic check list for all the animals in the small animal hospital run by the school. The whole purpose of the school was that it was cheaper to get anything for your animal done, the only downside was that it would be done by students and only looked over by the instructors. The students weren't allowed to do anything medical to the animals without an instructor, professor, or supervisor present. The red head grabbed up the cordless phone and sandwiched the device between his ear and shoulder after dialing Spikes owners' number.

Once Axel replaced the phone he did what he always did when he went into the kennel; he checked on all the animals to make sure they were fine and that nothing had changed. He knew that someone came by every forty-five minutes, but he knew that a lot could go wrong in that amount of time. None of his instructors were needed for it, because he was simply checking on their condition. That didn't stop him from jumping a little as he was checking through the bars at a female cat and her new litter of kittens that had been surgically removed because of a broken hip, and his instructor cleared his throat.

"Axel, what're you doing?"

Relaxing again Axel chuckled lightly and went back to checking on the cat and how her hip was looking. "Checking up on them." He raised a finger to quickly count out the kittens without getting too close because he knew mother cats could hiss up a storm. "No one ever said I couldn't, and I personally think that too much could go wrong in forty-five minutes."

"You know the forty-five minute intervals are simply for the students. And instructor or other comes in every fifteen minutes to check." He crossed his arms over his chest as Axel scribbled on the sheet that one of the kittens was looking weaker than the others; presumably the runt. "I'm half wondering if this is really how you act and react in these situations, or if you're kissing up to stay at the top of the class."

Axel turned to his professor with a small glare, setting the clip board back into its' spot on the desk. "Sir, to be frank, you can think whatever you'd like, people simply think I'm a punk who doesn't care, but I've lost an animal before, I've lost a couple already. And I don't like the feeling. I'll bring a dog in off the street, get it cleaned and checked, look for an owner and then give it to a deserving family. You can think that's stupid if you'd like. But I care about my job. No, it wasn't the first on my list when I was a kid; but when isn't 'becoming famous' on the top at some point."

"Fair enough. Pack up and go home for the day Ax, you've got a bunch of theory worksheets to get done for the end of the week." Nodding his head Axel shrugged his white coat off and set it on the peg under his name. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early to return Spike, right?"

"Of course sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Axel grabbed the skateboard he was using to get around town since Demyx didn't let him and Scratch use his car to get to and from school since they didn't seem to ever finish at the same time. Getting outside Axel tossed the skateboard down on the ground and hopped onto it as he pulled his headphones up over his ears, his violin case over his shoulder so he could busk and make a few extra bucks for a pizza or something.

The red head bopped up and down as he made his way to the music he was listening to, one hand resting in his pocket as he thought about that extra money he'd made. Because he took on a few extra clients at the University and he was able to make an easy hundred busking for two hours the red head had a nice lump of cash in his pocket that he wasn't sure what to do with. He debated on sending it to Roxas, but he knew that the teen wouldn't like just being handed money when they'd parted on rough waters.

Skidding to a stop one of Axel's fine eyebrows raised slightly as he got a smile, seeing a tattoo shop across the street with a glowing 'OPEN' sign in the decorated window. _'It has been a while since your last tattoo… and they always made you feel really nice afterwards.'_ He silently mused to himself before he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was three, meaning he'd most likely have to make an appointment. _'You've been meaning to get something musical for a while anyhow. It's only recently that you found the design and location you want though.'_

When the light turned green and the little white man appeared Axel tossed the skateboard down again and hopped on to quickly cross the street, hopping off and kicking it up into his hand with a smile as he pushed the shop door open.

Inside it was fairly musky sent-wise, but there were three men and a woman all sitting around, reading a tattoo magazine, one of the guys had a hand held game and the girl was listening to music as the third male gave her upper right arm a tattoo of what Axel thought looked like some kind of bird from his distance. "Hey there, what can we do ya for?"

Turning his attention to the man who'd spoken Axel gave an award winning smile and walked up to the counter the guy was sitting behind, he'd been the one with the gaming system. "Well, I'd like a tattoo of course." He set the board down against the wall so it wouldn't leave scuff marks on what looked to be the freshly painted counter and set his elbows on the counter as he smiled. "Think you could book me in for some time within the next couple days?"

"Sure thing man, I notice you've got a couple." The man said pointing to Axel's face and he smiled.

"Yeah, got those when I turned seventeen. Not the smartest, but hey, they work."

"Oh yeah, got any other ink?"

"Yep, I'll show ya when we do the stencil." Nodding his head the man clicked a few buttons on the computer and drummed his fingers. "We could probably get a general stencil done today, work on the design tonight then get inking the day after tomorrow if you'd like. What were you thinking?"

"F-holes on my hips." The man frowned and tilt his head a little and the red head could tell that he didn't know, the guy reading the magazine looked up however and nod his head.

"Tommy, he means like this. But on his hips." He turned around his magazine after a little bit of flipping and Axel saw two F-holes on a guys' shoulders, but they looked like they were filled with some sort of screwy smoke.

"Yeah, but without the bad smoke." He pulled his violin case off his back and smiled as he opened it. "I literally just want this, in black and white." He held his violin up straight and point to the F-holes, showing small bits of the manufacturers' name that had been burned into the back of the violin.

"Shouldn't be too hard… so long as we can take a couple pictures." Axel nod his head and set the violin back into the case.

"Sure thing, are we going to head into the back and get it done, or just hang around here."

"Come on into the back and we'll get you set up in a room."

Nodding Axel grabbed his skateboard and set it under a few chairs before pulling his violin case and himself into the back rooms that seemed to be used for the longer tattoo's instead of the fast tattoo's like the girl was getting of what was a bird in a cage. "Okay, I'm Tommy by the way."

"Axel." The red head shook Tommy's hand and hopped onto the chair, reaching down to pull his shirt off.

"Hey more ink, I can tell you don't go to the same guy for all of it?"

"Well the first guy was the back of a van when I was seventeen. Wasn't about to go back to him." Axel said with a smile, pointing to his cheek. Moving his hand to point to his right forearm where a simple black VIII stood on the inside of his arm. "He made me bleed so I wasn't about to go back to him, if you look close you can see the scars I didn't put there myself. So I wasn't going back to him. And then she kept hitting on me and it freaked me out so I didn't want to go back to her." The red head finished off gesturing to his collar bones where 'To die would be an awfully big adventure' was tattooed in readable script.

"So you've done this before, I don't have to give you the run down, right?"

"Of course not." Axel fold his shirt and set it under his head as he lay back, pushing his jeans down a little more so Tommy would have more room to work without them getting in the way.

"Alright, I'll work on something tonight. Think you can come by and check out the sketches tomorrow so we can ink the day after?" Tommy smiled, taking the rough stencil off the others hips and set it on top of his drawing desk. The image sized exactly how Axel wanted them.

"Sure thing, I'll stop by on my lunch break or something."

"Cool." Tommy got up and followed Axel back out into the main room, heading to the computer and booking the appointment. "We do need a hundred dollar deposit which also covers the sit down we just did. Then we'll be able to figure out the price once we know how long it takes."

"Sure thing." Axel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple bills. "Just so you know, next time you should mention the sitting fee. Especially if someone's never had a tattoo before, just so you know." Tommy nod his head and set the bills into the cash register.

"See ya tomorrow then." Axel waved as he grabbed the board out from under the seats and hopped onto it once the door was open so he could busk for the few hours he had left to get his money back from the sit down.

He got to the main square, a small ice cream shop on the corner to his right as he set up his violin case and tightened his bow with a smile. The shops' owner; one Mr. Scrooge McDuck was a powerful man who'd made him audition to play outside his shop, but he brought it business for the man, so he was given free ice cream whenever he wanted so long as he didn't exceed thirty dollars' worth. Axel himself also got quite a bit of money because the people coming out of the shop would toss their left over loonies and toonies into his violin case. As well as the other shop workers giving him a few bills here and there for keeping them entertained while they worked.

Pushing his hair over his shoulder Axel smiled as he set his violin onto his shoulder and hummed as he tried to think of what to play first. _'Might as well go with some new upbeat stuff.'_ He thought to himself before allowing himself to relax into a song he'd been teaching himself since he picked the instrument up on that first day.

**Day 9**

Axel let out a small hum as he tapped his chest, his music turned on to a low volume so he could still hear everything tommy was saying when he spoke. The insistent hum of the tattoo machine was a little annoying because it kept cutting into the silent moments of his music. He had rushed over as soon as he'd finished up at the University and he couldn't wait to get going. Part of him figured that it would be more painful than it was to get his collar bones done, but he and Tommy were already in four hours, the second tattoo was being outlined, and the reference picture was taped to Axel's abdomen as his pants were pulled down just above his member.

"So Axel, got a girl back home who's gonna appreciate my work?"

"Nope, not even sure if my boyfriend will like them. I left on… well rocky waters to say the least."

"Ah, sorry for assuming. Good for you though."

"Yeah, I just kinda hope he takes me back. I left a real asshole. Treated him like a kid and I just don't know if he wants anything to do with me. But hey, I'm changing. Hopefully for the better." Tommy nod as they fell back into a comfortable silence, neither of them talking as Axel hummed along to his music and thought about playing his violin, clenching his jaw a few times when Tommy started doing the shading on the second F-hole.

Four hours later and almost ten o'clock at night Tommy finally deemed Axel's hips sexy enough to catch anyone's attention and gloated about how his hand had made it so, in a purely proud artist type of way. "Alright Axel, yer done, just let me wrap up, mind standing?"

"Ugh, I totally forgot I've got to keep them wrapped for 24 hours." Axel groaned as he stood, moving the tender flesh and silently promising himself he'd wear his pants low for a couple weeks to make up for it. "Alright Tommy my friend. How much is it going to be for the one sitting?" Tommy gave Axel the price after his hips were wrapped and the red head flinched as he pulled out his wallet. He had it, but he hadn't been planning on using it all.

"Cool man, now make sure to stop by some time and show us that talent."

"Stop by Scrooge McDuck's ice cream shop and you can hear me. I'll be there busking for a while to make up for this dent in my pocket." The red head winked with a small smile as he got ready to leave. "Hey, you good for getting home kid?"

"Yeah I'm good. It's not that far, and I'm not a kid."

**Day 11**

Axel reached up and touched the ceiling fan, wincing slightly at the sting of his hips. "You need a break Axel, you're going to school every day and you're helping me out with selling the house. You're doing too much."

"Nah, I'm fine Dem. Trust me. If I wasn't I'd say something." Axel gave the blonde a smirk as he rolled his shoulders and turned to the mirror, lifting up his shirt and admiring the tattoos with a smile. He was a fan of them and he knew as soon as he could he was going to the beach to show them off, hopefully with Roxas. "Hey, you feel like going out tonight or something? I wanna have some fun."

"I guess… sure you can? I mean, you've been busking like hell and your work load is pretty heavy."

"I'm not looking to get drunk Dem, just to loosen up a bit." Nodding Demyx pulled out his phone and began flicking through some things. "Text me if you find anything fun alright? I'm heading to school. There's a surgery that I've been asked to help with."

The red head grabbed his messenger back and put his headphones in, grabbing the skateboard that was still his major mode of transportation and head out for his nice long day of school with his violin case on his back as he grabbed an uncooked bagel for breakfast.

The surgery took an extra hour than they were expecting, but aside from the small amount of bleeding the team had had to work with it went rather smoothly and Axel was praised for his ability to think quickly during the surgery and clamp the vessel that had opened until they could suture it correctly. All the other students had started panicking and had only been worried about cleaning the blood instead of stopping its flow.

Axel sat himself down in the locker room where they were to keep their surgical equipment, having just sterilized everything for an hour straight to make sure it was done correctly. All he wanted was to let loose and relax a little so he pulled his phone out of his locker and checked his texts, seeing one from Demyx with simple directions and the note 'you're driving back' at the end, indicating Axel was not to drink while at the party.

The red head was completely fine with that, so with renewed vigor Axel pulled his slightly sweaty shirt off over his head and grabbed a fresh one from his locker, pulling his jacket out at the same time and closing it again with a smile. He decided he'd bring the board and stick it in the back of Demyx's car so he could mull around the city square and busk for a few hours until the party was in full swing.

"Axel, can I speak with you a moment?" The red head stopped and looked back at his instructor, his arms crossed over his chest but a smile on his face.

"Of course sir."

"Good, please come with me to my office." Axel nod his head once and followed silently, moving through hallways in the university he'd never bothered to go. He had simply just travelled the halls that got him from his lecture hall to the library and then the clinic, he never saw a reason to go through the many doors and make the turns to get to his professors office.

Once inside Axel gave the office a quick look, noticing the many family photos of the professor, two kids a wife and a dog that hung on the walls and the one image of the dog bandaged and stitched sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Mr. O'Riley, do you know why you're here?"

"From my experience of being called into offices I'm either in a lot of trouble, I'm not allowed to use my work hours as credits for my course, or I wasn't accepted to the musical academy. But since I didn't apply to the music academy this time around I'm thinking it's the first." Axel's professor shook his head with a small chuckle.

"No, none of those are correct, Mr. O'Riley. You are here, because in all my years of running this program I've never once met a student to complete it within two weeks. I didn't make it an easy program because I don't want half-bit vet's out there killing peoples' pets. However, you've seemed to hit every curve ball and knock it out of the park."

"Pardon?"

"You're done the program Axel. You have one more written examination that can be taken at your earliest convenience and a final surgical operation that is scheduled for this Saturday, the tenth." Axel sat in the chair, his jaw slightly slack as he looked at his instructor and then to the side and then back.

"I'm done?"

"Yes, you've completed all that the program required of you. I would feel comfortable with you being a vet to any animal, farm animals included." The professor reached into his desk and pulled out a much thinner packet of paper than all the other packets of theory Axel had been given. "This is your review package for the written examination, you may go over it if you'd like, and the exam is open to you at any point that I'm in the building. Because you're finishing the program ahead of schedule you'll be doing it here in my office with one of campus security watching you for cheating despite the fact I'm sure you could breeze through it right now if you wanted."

"Could I?" Axel asked, looking back at his professor. "I don't have much to do, I'm biding my time until a party tonight. So could I just do it now and get it over with?" The red head rubbed the side of his head lightly, rolling his shoulders a little with a small smile as he wait for his professor to say yes or not to the proposal. He was never one for big tests and he often found he worked better on spur of the moment decisions.

"Well, if you insist. I'll go find someone to watch you, be back in twenty minutes prepared and I'll get you started on your final examination." Axel nod his head and stood up, planning on stretching his legs a little before the exam.

Axel pulled his phone out as Low by Sleeping With Sirens began blasting out of his pocket, a smile crossing his face as he answered the call and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ax, you get my text?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the party tonight."

"I was just gonna pick you up from the square. I wanted to know around what time. Figured I could give you a break from cooking tonight and wed head out for some burgers."

"Can't I'm getting ready for my final examination now. I'm not sure how long it's going to be just yet. But it's only… one now. I might be able to make it to dinner."

"Alright Ax. Keep me posted and let me know how ya do on the test, yeah?"

"Sure thing Dem." Axel hung up and stretched his arms, doing his best to ignore the odd pop of his shoulder.

"Are you prepared Mr. O'Riley?" Axel looked over with a small nod to his professor and a security guard.

"Yep, I've got my trusty number two, three full black ink pens and enough sugar to last me a couple hours." Axel moved to the desk that had been brought in and set himself down before pulling his pencil, pens and eraser out of the pocket in his violin case. "I'm assuming I'm not allowed music."

"You'd be assuming correctly." Nodding his head the young man sat down. The package set down in front of Axel looked like a four hour exam with more written response questions than any tests he'd ever taken before. "You have as long as you need to complete the examination. I'll check in on you every now and then. If you have to go to the bathroom inform Mark and he'll escort you under regular examination protocol."

"Of course sir. Thank you for this opportunity." His professor nod his understanding once before leaving.

Axel stretched as he pushed the test away slightly and tilt his head back to move his muscles. "I'm done." He let out a small sigh as he stood up and moved his shoulders around a little, Mark coming over to collect the test.

"Are you positive Mr. O'Riley? This is your final mark, if you don't pass this with flying colors…"

"I checked it over twice, crossed all my T's and dotted all my I's. I'm satisfied with it."

"Alright, you're free to go. Have a good night." Axel knelt down to pack his pens and pencil back up with a smile, nodding his head.

"You too Mark. I'll see you and the professor tomorrow at some point." Nodding their good byes Axel slipped out of the room and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialing Demyx's number.

"Hey Ax, how'd it go? You pass?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. You still up for burgers?"

"Hell yes! I'll pick you up from the university now. Stand by the main gates so I don't have to pay for parking, will you?"

"Sure, meet you there in a few."

After the two got together and went out for food Axel slipped into the driver's seat following Demyx's explicit directions to the party where the blonde hopped out of the car and ran for the dance floor. Axel climbed out a little more gracefully, watching as Demyx hopped around the car with a smile.

He had to admit, Demyx knew how to pick parties the building was blaring with flashing lights and in the parking lot outside Axel was forced out of his jacket by Demyx and the teen had pulled his shirt off before giving him back his jacket, saying it'd be too hot with them both and that the jacket looked better.

Axel walked into the building, flashing the ID at the bouncer and following Demyx inside. He'd noticed that there were only guys lined up outside, but it wasn't until Demyx had tugged him inside, his jacket open to show off his tattoo's and his hair ruffled enough that Demyx had mumbled something about 'fuckable' before they came in.

The red head looked up to the large stage, five poles set up and each pole occupied by a male in barely any clothing. "Shit, Demyx. What the hell are we doing at a gay bar?" He grabbed Demyx's arm and stopped the other. "You know I'm freaking dealing with-"

"Relax Axel, this should be a good test. You either leave and fuck somebody, or you really give a fuck about Roxas." Demyx shrugged, motioning to the large group of men dancing or ogling the dancers. "Have at it Axel. Welcome to single gay life buddy." Demyx shrugged before he melted into the throng of dancing people.

Growling under his breath Axel moved over to the bar, grumbling the entire way about idiot people and annoying blondes taking him to gay bars where people were touching his precious jacket. He got to the bar and sat himself down with a small huff. He tapped the bar twice and glowered as the small bartender tried flirting. "Three taquilla shots and a beer please."

"You know, if you're not into men you should probably leave. Otherwise people are gonna be bugging you all night." The bartender said smoothly, setting the drinks down on the bar in front of the red head.

"For your information I am gay, yes. But that doesn't mean I want to be in a building where people are pushing up against me and grinding against me." Axel mumbled taking the first two shots right after one another and then a deep pull of the beer.

"Pace yourself some sexy, don't want to get a horrible hang over."

"Wouldn't change much." Axel knocked the last shot back and turned around to look at the crowd of people, his scowl still in place as he slowly took pulls of his beer.

Three beers and an hour later the story was completely different. Demyx stood shell shocked in the middle of the dancing crowd, having decided when he saw Axel head for the bar that despite his warning he'd be driving back. His teal eyes wide as he looked up at the stage to see Axel grinding forward onto one of the poles the stripper had abandoned.

Slowly dancing his way back Demyx was feeling his own pants getting tight as he saw the stripper move to mirror Axel's movements on the same pole. His jaw dropped open as the stripper leaned over and put his face so close to Axel's that if either of them tilt their head slightly they'd be kissing as he reached up and began pushing Axel's jacket off.

Axel hummed as he felt the others warm forehead pressed against his, their noses aligned and their breath mingling between them. He felt the hand on his shoulder and thought it was pushing him away from the beautiful pole he'd found before he realized he was being unrobed by the man in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders the jacket fell into the strippers' hands and he tossed it into the crowd, sure the red head would get it back since staff went around collecting everything of value that was tossed off.

Honey brown eyes moved down the red heads torso and over the many tattoos. Looking out to the crowd it took the stripper a single moment to realize that with the amount of money they were making by the bills on the stage that the red head was a cash cow for him.

Axel felt hands touch his shoulders and slowly drift down over his muscles and he shivered as his belt was grabbed as he was pulled a little more roughly against the pole to grind. He felt the world spinning for a moment until he realized that his back was pressed against the pole and the dancer was pressed against him, their hips rolling against each other.

It felt like it was wrong, this guy was man handling him around and had his hands in his belt, pulling at him and making him move different than how he wanted to move his hips. He started to notice his head was spinning and that his hands were tangled in the other man's only longish hair, a shaggy cut that fell to just above his shoulders but gave him a rugged look. He felt something rough touch his neck and he realized that the other male was kissing his neck and he decided instantly he didn't like facial hair, he hated it more than he thought he did.

A moment later Axel felt those same lips ringed in a short goatee pressed against his and his mind exploded on him. All at once he realized he missed kissing, he hated goatees enough to burn them all, there was a tongue that wasn't his inside his mouth, he really wished he hadn't had the brilliant idea to get up on stage, and he wanted nothing to do with other people. All at once Axel's small bump in his jeans vanished and he pushed the other back, holding the tuxedo thong clad man at arm's length with one hand as he wiped at his mouth with the other to remove both the feeling of his goatee and lips.

Despite Axel's reaction the crowd was going wild and bills were coming up for the dancer.

With a glower Axel turned to the crowd and hopped off the stage with a huff, fell back a little and rubbed at his face as he began to work his way through the crowd back to the bar. He sat himself down and looked at the bartender with a small scowl. "I'd like the strongest shot you've got."

"Sure thing red, might wanna take the fifty out of your shorts first." Looking down Axel saw the bill tucked between his briefs and his hip, right beside his tattoo and he shivered as he pulled it out and set it on the bar.

"Take it and keep whatever's left after my drinks." The bartender nod his head and took the bill as he set a small white shot glass down in front of the red head. "What, is this?"

"It's called a cum shot, just drink it its' hard vodka with a few drops of Irish cream." Shrugging his shoulders Axel tipped his head back and took the shot.

A moment after that Axel felt something heavy get slapped onto his back and turned to the side to see Demyx with a huge grin on his face. "Alright Ax, we're heading home. I saw it on your face, you don't have to explain anything."

**Day 13**

Axel rolled over and grabbed up his phone out of reflex. It was his final day of school and he had an open heart surgery on a tabby cat to get to within two hours. Flicking through the few screens he had including his alarm Axel opened up his messaging app and moved down to the one number he hadn't used in almost a month. He hadn't realized it had been that long since he'd text the person on the other line.

**[Text 06:20- Cuppycake]**** Hey Rox, I really hope you have a good birthday. I know you don't like them much, but try to have some fun until I get home. I'll be back on Monday with a big chocolate cake you can throw in my face, okay?**

**I love you 3 [/Sent]**

Axel smiled a little at the text, not sure if he'd get a reply before he got to the school for his final, but he wanted to keep it short and sweet so Roxas wouldn't feel overwhelmed by everything he wanted to send. He wasn't too sure if he should really have mentioned that he'd be back on Monday, but he didn't want to randomly show up at their door-step.

Rolling out of bed Axel rubbed at the back of his neck, showing up at school the previous day had been hell for him, he had a nice hangover from his night out with Demyx and he wasn't looking forward to it, but at least it wasn't this day, this single Saturday that would decide if he got his license or not. He'd passed the written examination, so it all depend on his ambidextrous hands and if he could remove the tumor from the poor cats' chest.

Guilt still gripped at him from the gay bar and Axel knew he'd tell Roxas, say that in a freaking drunk attempt by Demyx to see if he really cared for Roxas he'd stripped at a gay bar, danced with a stripper and had been kissed by the stripper until he'd pushed him away. The red head was hoping that Roxas would be alright with it, would possibly tell him that he wouldn't get a kiss for a month and they had to start over, but part of him was preparing for the total rejection he knew Roxas could choose.

'_He won't be too pissed, you were kissed, you disengaged and left. More like dragged Demyx out by the ear to drive you home, but it counts.'_ Running a hand through his hair Axel got up and got dressed, rolling his shoulders as he pushed thoughts of Roxas and the horrible kiss to the back of his mind so he could mentally prepare for the surgery.

**Day 14**

Axel stretched out his muscles with a huge smile on his face as he walked up to the train flat and turned to Demyx. "You've got the steps I wrote down for you right? Don't go any lower than the highlighted price."

"Then why's the price so high now?"

"Because people like to haggle. And never look like you're willing to lower the price. Try and get the prince as high as possible, got it?" Demyx nod his head and Axel ruffled his hair, so the younger shied away from the touch. "You better make sure you keep up with being awesome, and uh, try not to drag any of your other friends to gay bars, alright?"

"Are you nuts? I've met some of the best lays in my life there Axel." The red head shivered and pat the others shoulder lightly.

"Good to know Dem, I'll be seeing you around when you get back. Alright? And do us both a favor and text before then; once or twice. I'll be a little busy making sure I've still got a boyfriend for a little while, but we have to meet up for coffee."

"Yeah, and treat Roxas like a real man got it Ax? No one wants to be fucking babied their whole lives. You need to only show off the fact I taught you how to cook, and maybe point out the fact you and your mom are kinda mended now, okay?" Demyx helped Axel to the train door with a small smile as he set the red heads duffle bag down. "I'm really happy you came off the train with Kitty Ax. It was nice seeing you again."

"It was. The trains leaving though Dem, I've got to get going. Make sure you take care of Kitty, and if you really need it; call me up and say I'm your real-estate agent and I'll talk business for you on speaker phone." Demyx nod his head as Axel hand him a small slip of paper. "That's got a classmates number on it who I think you might like. He likes cute blondes with energy, so I figure you could do worse than a guy trying to do a good job."

"Sure thing Ax, I'll just give him a call and drop your name."

"That's the spirit, go on a blind date and see where it goes from there."

"Axel, I'll be going back to Twilight Town soon."

"Exactly; a fling. Or you know, he'll be getting out of the program, he'll have a select pick of Veterinary clinics in need of fresh vets. There's one more opening in Twilight Town and one in Destiny Islands which is pretty close. Think about it and just give him a call."

With a final smile Axel grabbed his bags and moved onto the train, setting his bags in the overhead compartment the man sat down beside his violin tucked safely into its' case. He let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair, feeling his head spinning as he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Axel, I'm just calling to check in on that surgery yesterday." Axel raised an eyebrow hearing his mothers' voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, it went well. No complications that would wreck anything. I've got my full license in my back pocket now; Axel O'Riley." He smirked, as he relaxed into the booth seat he would be sitting in for the next few hours. "How are you doing mom?"

"Oh, I'm… I'm good." Axel could hear the worried undertone to the normally strong voice and he rubbed at the side of his face.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Oh, I was just hoping you'd have taken one of the jobs here in town honey. I know things are rocky with you and your friend and-"

"Mom, we've been over this. I cried for three hours because I don't want to lose you the way Demyx' lost his mom; not talking and hating each other. I'm working things out with Roxas."

"By, changing yourself completely. I don't see how that's fair since he's not doing anything."

Axel let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom, it was me that changed in the first place, and as soon as I realized it I didn't even like it." He ran his fingers through his hair with a small smile at his violin case. "Hey mom, I know you don't like the idea of me being in love with another guy. So I have a way of you thinking about it that it might help you out."

"Oh? And what might this be?"

"We're comfortable. I'm completely comfortable with Roxas, he's my best friend and he has been for five years now. We find it beneficial to live together for financial reasons and the company we keep each other is perfectly fitted to what we need. And neither of us deem it necessary to find a lover at this time because our emotional bond is why we've chosen this. Does that help?"

"Not really, but thank you for trying dear. And I'll do my best to support you because I know you don't want to lose me, I don't want to lose you either honey."

"Okay, so how are things with you and dad going?"

"Well you know, we haven't really talked since the divorce and he took ownership of you for that year. But, we're getting into talking again. But we were never truly in love Axel, we were together for the money and the benefit of the company."

"I know, I just figured I'd ask." The red head stretched out a leg over his violin case and smiled at the boy who took the bench seat across from him, nodding a slight greeting. "Are the two of you going to come by in a couple weeks for that party I'll be throwing?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, the engagement party. If everything goes well of course, if the party happened and he said no that might just be a little awkward." He chuckled lightly, relaxing his back against the window. "Unless I should have an un-engagement party, but that might be a little droll." He chuckled, using a tone he figured his mother would find amusing even though it didn't work.

"Axel, I really don't think I-"

"It would mean the world to us if you support it mom, even just support it enough to stand in a room mingling lightly and drinking some wine. I'll get your favorite, and you won't have to bring a gift."

"It would be rude if I didn't. If your… companion, says yes please let me know what I can bring as a token and I'll come."

"You rock mom."

"So I've been told. Anyhow, I've got a few more papers to sign and to be frank I don't feel like talking much more Axel."

"Of course, thanks for asking how it went mom. Love ya."

"Yes, love you too dear." Axel could hear the strain in his mothers' voice as she spoke before curtly hanging up with a quick click.

"Well, at least she said she loved me I guess." He chuckled lightly, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he rest his head back. He was already planning on using the skateboard to get his bags to the apartment since it was going to be pretty early, and he was hoping to just slip into the living room and maybe catch a few winks of sleep on the couch. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of Roxas and give his forehead a kiss.

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed gently, thinking through what he would do if Roxas said that he still didn't like him. _'What if he changed the locks? Then I'm going to be completely fucked and sitting in the hallway playing my violin to get his attention. Maybe I'll just go the whole nine yards and stand under his window and play every love song I know until I get his attention.'_

Axel knew it was fruitless, Roxas would never do that to him right off the bat. However, a small part of Axel, the part that was scared to death of losing the blonde, was positive that Roxas wouldn't want any part to do with him and would simply have given up on him. It didn't take a genius for the red head to know that others were so obviously interested in his boyfriend, Roxas was rather desirable in the looks department and the fact he took no shit from anyone was a brilliant combination.

There was so much behind that fashion loving man Axel had met as a teen, he'd learned so much about the others likes and dislikes, they could have conversations for hours simply mumbling on a couch about something that happened in a movie. He knew that Roxas loved The Lion King as much as Axel himself loved Peter Pan and he knew that it wasn't easy for the blonde to let anyone in but once they were in they would face hell if they hurt him.

'_You hurt him you asshole! More than once but you keep going back and he keeps letting you. Maybe this isn't the best, what'll happen if this is really a destructive relationship? What if it's better that You just don't go back so he can't get hurt. Would it hurt him more or less if you went back now?'_ the red head ran his hand through his hair and let out a small sigh as he rubbed at his face. _'You'll never know until you go and talk to him about it Axel, because we can't keep doing this. Its hurts us too much, it hurts him.'_

Reaching into his violin case Axel pulled out a small pocket novel and a pair of reading glasses he was required to use when straining his eyes for long periods of time so he didn't damage them. The thick frames rested gently on his nose as he flipped to the last page he'd been reading and emerald eyes began scanning over the words since he knew he wouldn't sleep through the long train ride with so many unfamiliar people around him, feeling like they were watching him.


End file.
